


Tanaka

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Rescue Missions, crystaline au, selling of sentient beings, tanaka being tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "The crystals your little pet stole belong to my company." ~ Ushijima Wakatoshi to Nishinoya Yuu, "Confrontations"This is that story.





	

It was a day that Nishinoya was out. No one was expecting anything, it was just supposed to be a lazy day at the manor.

            Suga was in the kitchen, Daichi was out front, and Tanaka was in the back.

            Daichi was therefore the first to see the man with the spiky red hair sauntering up the drive. He rushed inside as fast as he could.

            “Koushi! Hide!”

            Suga, instead of hiding, poked his head out of the kitchen just as Tendou Satori of Shiratorizawa slammed the oak door open with no preamble.

“Oho! It is true.” he leered. “The little activist does have a Living Crystal in his home. And as part of the staff, looks like. How hypocritical of him!”

Daichi moved to put himself between Suga and Tendou just as Tanaka walked in.

“What the hell are you doing here, Tendou?” Tanaka asked, glaring, arms crossed.

“I was sent here by Ushijima.” Tendou smiled. “He wanted me to come here and see if there were any Living Crystals here. And if there were, to take them. Unless, of course, you can produce its papers.”

Tanaka froze. “You-what?”

Tendou grinned. “Unless you can produce that Living Crystal’s registration and proof of ownership papers, it’s coming with me.”

“No.” Daichi stepped in. “This is Nishinoya Manor, you have no authority here. None. Get out of this house now.”

“Produce the papers for the Living Crystal and I will. If not…” Tendou reached out and grabed Suga’s arm, wrenching him away from Daichi and Tanaka and holding him close, a hand around Suga’s neck. “It comes with me.”

“Let. Him. Go.” Daichi’s glare was murderous, but Tendou simply smirked.

“From your reactions, I’m guessing you don’t have papers for it, so it’s coming with me to be registered and trained. You want it back, you can buy it at our showroom.” Tendou started out the door, Suga being pushed in front of him.

Tanaka ran after him, only to be sent flying to the floor by a well-placed and strong kick from Tendou.

“No!” Suga cried. “Daichi, Tanaka, I know you’re afraid for me, but I’ll be alright. I promise. Just stay safe, ok? They won’t break me, I promise. I’ll get back to you and I’ll still be me.”

Tendou sneered. “Shut up, crystal, and move.” He shoved Suga hard enough to make the man stumble, and Daichi started forward, but a shake of Suga’s head rendered him unable to move as his partner was ushered out.

“Dammit!”

“Tanaka, stop!” Nishinoya cried as the aforementioned man threw yet another book at the wall.

“I should have protected him, that’s my job! That’s why you let me live here!”

“Hey!” Noya stepped forward. “That’s not true. Yes, I’d hoped you’d help protect the people living here, but that isn’t why I let you live here. I let you live here because you needed to. You needed a roof over your head and I could provide that, so I let you, encouraged you to stay. I didn’t expect anything in return. And I’m not going to kick you out just because Suga was taken.”

“We need to get him back, Daichi isn’t talking.” Tanaka said. “He’s just.. Sitting in the room they share, staring at the wall.”

“I know, but we can’t break into Shiratorizawa. That would be the end of us.”

“And you can’t buy him, Yuu. That would negate all the work you’ve done; all Ushijima would have to do is bring up your records and suddenly you’re a hypocrite.”

Noya sighed. “I know.”

Tanaka looked at Noya. “You can’t break into Shiratorizawa, you’d be ruined. But I can.”

“Ryuu, no…”

“I have no connections, my only family is missing, and you, Daichi, and Suga are the only friends I’ve made here.”

“But…”

“I’ve made up my mind, Yuu. I’m doing it.”

Noya sighed, deeper this time. “I can’t stop you.”

Tanaka nodded, determined. “I’ll get him back.”

 

Getting into the Shiratorizawa storage was… surprisingly easy, if Tanaka was honest with himself. Very little guards, no cameras, minimal security systems.

“Huh. Guess they feel like they’re powerful enough that no one will bother them…”

“Tanaka?”

“Suga? Where are you??”

“Over here!” Suga waved. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting you out of here. You ok? Have you been registered?”

“I’m fine and no, I haven’t, but you have to get the others out, too! Please!”

“Suga… I’m only supposed you get you…”

“Ryuu, please! The things they do to the others… it’s horrible!”

Tanaka nodded. “I’ll try.”

He ran around the store room, opening doors quietly and disabling alarms.

Some of the crystals cowered at the sight of him, but he managed to coax them out.

It was the white crystal, which he thought may have been a pearl, and the deep black one (obsidian?) that he had trouble with. Even Suga couldn’t get those two out.

“HEY, KAGEYAMA!” a bright orange crystal yelled from beside him. “Come on out! You still have friends here!!”

“Shut up, dumbass! You’ll get us caught!” the black crystal, now named Kageyama, said as he walked out to hit the smaller orange crystal across the head.

“That just leaves this one.” Tanaka said, turning to the pearl, who shook his head.

Suga smiled. “Come on, little one. We won’t hurt you.” He stepped a little closer and held a hand out for the crystal. “Promise.”

The pearl looked around before nodding, taking Suga’s hand.

The sharp sound of the alarm system sounded through the building.

“Everyone, go! Out the back, there’s a truck. Suga, take these guys and get back to the manor.” Tanaka gave Suga a quick hug. “Give Noya my best and tell him… tell him I’m sorry.”

“Ryuu… Ryuu, no!”

“Go! I’ll buy you some time!”

Tanaka ran towards the front, shouting at the top of his lungs. “SUGA! SUGAWARA, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

He made as much noise as possible, stumbling around in the dark, knocking things over, buying as much time as possible for Suga and the others.

The pounding of boots behind him suggested that Shiratorizawa’s guards were on his tail.

“Five more minutes” Tanaka muttered to himself. “I have to give them five more minutes.”

He burst into the parking lot, looking around wildly, drawn to the woods several yards away.  
            It took five minutes, at Tanaka’s sprint, to get to them.

* * *

 

“Then I slipped away into the woods. I haven’t seen Suga, Nishinoya, or the other crystals since.”

“Oya? That’s so cool man, you got into Shiratorizawa and freed the crystals alone!”

“So, what do you say, Bokuto.” Tanaka grinned at the leader of Fukurodani. “Want me to join the team?”


End file.
